


Miraculous Drabbles

by dramagirl6155



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramagirl6155/pseuds/dramagirl6155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces exploring MLB!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Brave

Marinette was not what most people would call brave. She would never have called herself brave. She had her beliefs. She wanted to speak up when something was wrong, but she couldn't. Or rather she wouldn't. She was very afraid of confronation and ridicule, from a very young age. And if she was honest, a large part of that was because of Chloe.

When Chloe and Marinette were first in the same class, she attempted to be please Chloe. Not by doing her homework or obeying every whim, but by being kind. Offering some of the cookies that her parents sent with her to school or even tutoring her in history. Despite her efforts, Chole rejected the girl and she grew crueler with every passing year. Tripping the girl, splashing mud into her fallen books. Chloe wasn't nice to anyone, but she targeted Marinette more than anyone.

As a result, though there were many who liked her, Marinette retreated into herself. She constantly had her sketchbook out, pouring her frustration into her designs to avoid the spiteful gaze of Chole. She dreaded every new day of school.

That is of course until this year. This year, she met one of her best friends, Alya, who encouraged her in every endeavor, peppered with good natured teasing. This year, she met Adrien, the quiet boy who consistently gave her more and more butterflies in her stomach. This year, she had Tikki, a sweet, cookie-loving kwami who helped Marinette become the best person that she could. This year, she had a partner. She had a partner who made her groan slightly from terrible puns. She had a partner who flirted with her at every opportunity, despite her protests. She had a partner who trusted her plans even though he knew she was making it up as she went along. She had a partner that she trusted with her life. This year, she had Chat Noir.


	2. Trapped

Adrien wouldn't call himself sheltered, though he knew that many people would call it that. What else would you call someone who doesn't know many people his own age, due to being home schooled? What else do you call someone who has an over protective parent? What do you call someone who has barely left his house in five years? 

Except for photo shoots, Adrien left his home very few times. Not many people his age would really want to though. In his room alone there was a huge TV and every current gaming system, more books than most have seen outside of the library, a freaking climbing wall, a basketball hoop and more. No normal teenager would ever want to leave. But if this wasn't enough proof that Adrien was a far cry from normal, his career as a model for his father's line, the Gabriel Agreste, was.

If Adrien was honest, it wasn't all bad being a model. At least he could pretend that his father cared on some level. His father was controlling and distant, at best. And the worst part, Adrien could fully remember a time when Gabriel wasn't. While it was true that Gabriel had never been very hands on, he would play with Adrien and his mother when he had time, ruffle Adrien's hair, smile at his son. Adrien could remember a time when being home schooled meant his questions were answered with trips to the library, the zoo, the aquarium, the planetarium, anywhere that he could get better knowledge. His mother even took him to a bakery to learn about chemistry. His father would ask a little Adrien about his adventures that day. He'd let Adrien sit on his lap and watch him design. He desperately missed those days. 

Now he had to regurgitate the answers back to Nathalie, when he had memorized the questions an eternity ago. Now his only outings were to photo shoots and parties that the well-to-do of Paris invited his father to. The only time he really saw his father was at those gatherings or to receive a lecture with a disappointed scowl. He never saw his father smile.

He knew one person his age well. Chloe Bourgeois. Once upon a time, he would have called Chloe his best friend without hesitation. Now she was his best friend by default. When they were children, she had been a bit bossy, demanding that he play dress up and have tea parties with her, but that he didn't mind then. Now though, he was the unwilling ear to gossip, the long suffering companion at events, the numb arm she dragged. And she always wanted more from him. He knew he should discourage her. He knew she wanted something that he couldn't give to her. But he couldn't. He couldn't risk losing his only friend.

Adrien didn't see himself as sheltered. He was trapped.


	3. A Different Approach

To say that Tikki and Plagg had different opinions of their roles when it came to their chosen would be an understatement. They were worlds apart.

From the very beginning, from the very first Ladybug, Tikki believed that the best way to encourage her charges was to steer them towards the right decision. She never made the decision for them, but if she sensed that they were tempted, she'd be the voice their conscience needed. If they made mistakes, (as no Ladybug was perfect), she would mildly scold, but never rubbed it in. Tikki is the embodiment of patience and love.

Plagg on the other hand loved playing devil's advocate. He actively encouraged his charges to do something selfish. He would tease and mock them sometimes in their lesser struggles. He would question their reasons when they made a good decision that resulted in them not getting what they wanted. While Tikki would never have described Plagg as cruel by any means, she did consider him to be a bit lazy when it came to helping his change in any sense of the word. He was often being dragged into the ring rather than being a willing participant.

Yet with all of that, one could say that Plagg's approach was what his Chats needed. Too often the selfless Chats came from worlds where their kindness was taken advantage of. Plagg encouraged them to think of themselves more often (in an admittedly round about way) as he knew that they would often leap into action with little warning. And Tikki knew better than anyone else that Plagg cared for his charges just as much as she did. He remembered all of his kittens and was always secretly proud of them when they charged at the first sign of trouble.

While they never would agree on how it was done, Tikki and Plagg desired nothing more than for their charges to be well and happy in the end.


	4. It's Not That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Bourgeois doesn't feel envy, like, ever. Why would she? Especially not of Marinette.

Chloe Bourgeois had absolutely everything a person could ever want. She was gorgeous, she had money, she had power. Her daddy ran the most prestigious hotel in Paris and the City of Lights itself. People loved her daddy, they re-elected him. People loved her daddy, so they loved her too. Sure, maybe at functions, people would start off acting sweet to her when she stood beside her father, but ignore her the rest of the evening. People at those kinds of things only wanted to talk about the exhibits, city structures, fund raising and boring stuff like that. Chloe was sooo not interested in anything boring. She met so many celebrities, diplomats, and other important people like that, when they would stay at Le Grande Paris. Although she was often banned fairly quickly from their rooms, she still earned bragging rights.

Chloe wanted for nothing. Even without being mayor, her daddy owned the Grand Paris. He made more than enough to allow her to buy anything that she could ever need or want. He was always the first one to leap to her defense and demand satisfaction whether she deserved it or not. He made it clear to everyone that she was his number one priority, his little girl, his princess. Sure he would walk past her when she had a question with only a pat on the head as continued to talk to his advisers, it didn't matter. Just like it didn't matter that he always missed dinner or that he stopped bothering to say goodnight to her. Just like it didn't matter to her that her mother was gone.

Everyone wanted to be Chloe's friend. Well except Marinette. Chloe honestly didn't know what that girl's problem was. She'd given her a chance years ago to become one of her friends, but she just wasn't willing to put in the work to be a good friend. She wouldn't help Chloe with her homework at least not the way that she wanted. All she'd do is "review" the material, making Chloe work. She wasn't wealthy or influential in any way and Chloe wouldn't gain anything by knowing her. All Marinette gave her was little things she made herself and treats from her parents' bakery.

Marinette could never shut up about her parents' bakery. Or her parents. It wasn't like any of it was a big deal. So what that her papa taught her how to make macrons over the weekend. So what that her mama was so proud of her report. So what that they were there for every report, every presentation, every day, every night.

It didn't matter that much, right? 


End file.
